Wish To Be a Warbler
by somebodythatyouusedtoknow
Summary: It's Blaine's first day at Dalton and he's very nervous maybe being in the Warblers is exactly what he needs. Featuring my original character Justine from "Back To Home"


**Hello everyone…**

**So instead of working on "Back to Home"** **(I had finished the seventh chapter but my computer started to stuff up and I closed it WITHOUT saving. I hit myself on the head a lot for that).**

**Anyways… I have written this it's about Blaine's introduction to the Warblers. It is written from the perspective of my original character Justine (From 'back to home').**

**I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_** or any of the songs featured in this chapter. (*sob*)**

It was his first day and to say he was nervous was an understatement. Blaine had left the night before and the look I saw on his face when he entered the school grounds was terrifying. I had absolutely never seen him that worried. So I wasn't surprised to find myself walking into Dalton Academy the next day after I had received a frantic text from him.

I knocked on the door of room 213 and was greeted by a tall boy with platinum blonde hair.

"Uh… hi?" he asked and I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Justine- Blaine's younger sister," and I held out my hand for him to shake.

He took it smiling, "Jeff- Blaine's roommate- nice to meet you."

"Likewise," and Jeff pulled the door open, gesturing for me to come in.

"Blaine it's your sister," and he turned around from his place at the mirror, relief immediately washing across his face. Jeff picked up his blazer from where it was rested on the desk chair and turned towards Blaine. "Well, I'm going to go meet my friend Nick. Someone, probably Wes, will be around soon to give you a tour of the school and help you get settled in. See ya." And with a cheery smile he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

I turned towards Blaine, "What's the big emergency?"

"I-I can't tie my tie," he stuttered pulling on the two ends of the tie that was draped around his neck. He looked as if expecting me to laugh.

Instead, I walked towards him and started trying to teach him something that my dad had taught me ages ago.

Ten minutes later and Blaine was still unsuccessfully trying to tie his tie.

"Why did you ask me Blaine? Jeff seems nice. I'm sure he would have been happy to help you." I asked as I untangled the knot he had made in the tie before once again looping it around his neck.

"I was too nervous and I don't want to seem awkward and weird by not being able to do something that is normally so simple," he hung his head in shame as he whispered.

"Hey, hey look at me," I said gently as I put my hands on his cheeks and lifted his head. His eyes rose to look at mine. "Nobody, in the history of the world has ever thought you awkward or weird and I doubt that people will start to think that of you now. You don't have to learn how to tie a tie today. I'll just tie it for you and teach you how to loosen it and tighten it. That way you can relax until you're settled in and then learn." I said and then quickly showed him how to loosen and tighten the tie.

"Thank you," he said and I wrapped my arms around him.

The door opened just as Blaine kissed my hair and I could hear someone stutter "Uh… sorry I uh… interrupted," and I pulled away from Blaine looking at the tall, Asian boy that was standing in the doorway. "I'm uh…"

"…Wes?" I finished for him and the boy looked slightly relieved that someone knew his name.

"Yeah! I'm Wesley Montgomery, you must be Blaine Anderson," and he held out his hand.

When Blaine stared at the hand I shook it saying, "He is. I'm Justine: his sister."

"Nice to meet you. You do know that you are probably not allowed to be in here?" he asked looking between us while my brother stared intently at the floor.

"Actually, the Dean granted me much more relaxed visitation rights. I am basically allowed to walk into the school as I wish for the first month of my brother's transfer as long as I sign in at the front office when I come in and sign out when I leave." I said looking at him straight in the eyes, challenging him slightly.

"Why?" it was almost as if he was accepting my challenge.

"Those aren't my reasons to share. Either way, it's personal."

"Fair enough. Well Blaine," my brother looked at Wes, "I'm here to take you on a tour of the school, show you where your classes are and help you get settled. Are you ready to go?" He must have seen the desperate look that Blaine threw at me because Wes then said, "you can bring your sister along if you want," Blaine's face lit up and he took my hand as Wes led the way out of the dorms and through the school politely stopping every time we reached a classroom.

Throughout the whole tour Blaine was silent.

"This school has absolutely everything!" I exclaimed happily as we sat down in Dalton Academy's small café.

"Everything except a swimming pool," and he looked down at the coffee cup in his hands. "And my girlfriend," I heard him mumble.

"You have a girlfriend?" I asked and Wes nodded.

"Yeah, she used to go to the sister school of Dalton Academy: Crawford Country Day but then she and her parents moved," he said glumly.

"Where to?"

"Does it matter? It still feels like its light years away." and he stared at the table.

"I wish I could say I knew how you felt, so then I could empathise," I said sympathetically.

"Doesn't matter at the moment. So Blaine," my brother looked up from his coffee cup which his was sprinkling cinnamon in. I brought my own chai latte to my mouth. "Do you have a girlfriend?" it took all I had not to spit my drink across the table.

"You okay?" Wes asked and I nodded swallowing my drink. "Do you Blaine?" He asked again and I looked at him just in time to see hid shake his head.

Although Wes didn't ask why not, the question still hung in the air, loud and clear and Blaine answered it. "I- I- I'm gay," and he looked down at the table as if expecting to be yelled at.

What he got was the exact opposite.

"Really? That's awesome," and Blaine looked up with wide eyes, shocked at Wes' response to his sexuality. "No one at Dalton is going to judge you. I think a couple of the guys in the Warblers are gay actually and they get treated exactly the same as everyone."

"What are the Warblers?" I asked.

"The Warblers are our schools glee club," I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Blaine looked slightly intrigued by the idea of a glee club. "We're an a cappella group and right now we're looking for new members. Can you sing Blaine?" Blaine shrugged modest, as always.

"Don't lie Blaine, you're a fantastic singer."

"Uh… yeah. I'm going to the bathroom," he said getting up from the table.

"Over there," Wes said pointing towards the other side of the café while I discreetly pulled my phone out of the pocket of my dress and unlocked it.

When Blaine had left I pulled my hands out from under the table and continued to search through my phone until I found the video that I wanted. I pushed the phone towards Wes who reluctantly hit the screen prompting the video to play. It was a video I had taken without my brother's knowledge.

A series of guitar chords started playing before my brother began to sing.

"_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in__  
><em> 

_Keep holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
><em> 

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"__  
><em> 

I saw Wes' eyes widen and his mouth drop slightly.

"This is him singing?" and I nodded as the video continued.

"_So far away, I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear_

_Before the door's closed and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah__  
><em> 

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
><em> 

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
><em> 

_Hear me when I say when I say, I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__  
><em> 

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
><em> 

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
><em> 

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on__  
><em> 

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"_

I watched as the video finished with an image of Blaine wiping his eyes.

"Who was he singing to?" Wes asked as he pushed my phone back towards me and I quickly pocketed it.

"To myself," and my head whipped around to look at Blaine who was standing behind the empty chair at the table. "Rough times and I needed something to keep me holding on," he whispered as he sat down at the table. " I used music as an escape, an outlet."

"Well, I'm sure that the Warblers will be happy to have join Blaine. I hold a fair amount of sway with the council," Wes said happily, offering his hand to Blaine.

"I'd like that," and much to my surprise he took Wes' hand and shook it.

"Here we are," as they stopped outside two large, wooden doors. "This is where the Warblers practice. There is currently a routine meeting going on inside. You could meet everyone if you like."

Blaine shook his head mumbling something about 'not right now' but I walked closer to the two wooden doors and said, "well I would," and I knocked on the door.

A boy with dark hair opened the left hand door and looked at me up and down slightly confused, "Are you someone's girlfriend because I've seen pictures of everybody's girlfriends and you look nothing them?"

"So just because I'm a girl in an all boy's school I must be someone's girlfriend? What if I was a substitute teacher and you had just greatly insulted me by assuming that I am in a relationship with a student?" I asked, cockily, my eyebrows raised.

"Hey! I know that voice," someone from inside the room said, excited. The voice then yelled, "Nick ask her what her name is!" to be honest I recognised the voice from inside the room as well.

"What's your name?" the boy who I now knew to be Nick asked.

I dodged his question and instead said, "Oh so you're Nick. I assume the person who asked you to ask me my name was Jeff. So if you asked him what my name was I assume- well I hope- that he will be able to tell you that my name is Justine and that we met earlier today when his new roommate, Blaine- who is also my brother- asked me to come for support."

Nick looked shocked and confused but I continued, "what he wouldn't be able to tell you is why I am here when it is a school day, which school I go to, what school I previously went to or what my last name is." I used his speechlessness and confusion as a temporary distraction as I ducked underneath his arm- which was still gripping onto the door- and entered the room, smiling broadly.

'Hi everyone!" I looked around the room taking in the group of blazer-clad boys all of them with their mouths hanging open. All except Jeff who was grinning broadly at me.

"I'm Justine you guys must be the Warblers," some of them nodded, "well I was wondering if you wanted to take on my brother who is a fantastic singer and he also plays the guitar. I do however suppose that his guitar skills will be of no use to you because you are an a cappella group thus rendering my statement about his guitar skills moot. I'm sorry if I'm confusing some of you I do talk as if I'm either talking to myself or talking to an adult. My parents always said I grew up too fast and talk too fast and I'm too smart for my own good. That really doesn't bother me. Well anyway, what do you say about letting Blaine in the Warblers?" I asked hopefully looking around at the boys in the room.

Suddenly everybody starts talking at once, exclaiming how that they can't just _let_ someone join the Warblers. Luckily the noise was cut off after a loud bang rang throughout the room.

Wes stepped further into the room- Nick had let him and Blaine in after I had run in- while Blaine came and stood next to me and took my hand, squeezing it gently in thanks.

"I have seen a video of Blaine singing and I believe that he will be of great value to the Warblers," we said moving towards the front of the room. I smiled at him and I knew that Blaine would feel better knowing that someone thinks he is of value.

"Well, Blaine if you would sing an audition song we would be happy to take you," said a boy who was sitting in the middle of a table at the front of the room.

"S- s- sing? In front of everyone?" Blaine looked slightly scared at the notion and his grip on my hand tightened.

"Would I be permitted to sing with him?" I felt his grip loosen when the boy nodded. "thank you."

"What duet will you be singing?" Jeff asked looking straight at me.

"Well it's not technically a duet but we've sung it that way enough times to make it one," and I pulled my phone out of the pocket and motioned towards the iPod dock that was in the corner of the room. "May I?" after receiving an approving nod I plugged it in.

I looked at my brother as I pressed play and saw his face light up when the intro began.

Looking straight at him I began to sing:

"_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah you PMS_

_Like a bitch, I would know__  
><em> 

_And you overthink_

_Always speak cryptically_

_I should know"_

I gestured for my brother to join in and we sang the chorus together

"_That you're no good for me__  
><em>_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down__  
><em> 

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up"__  
><em>

My brother took sang completely forgetting that he was in front of a group of people that he didn't know.

"_You!_

_You don't really want to stay, no"_

I pointed at him accusingly as I continued.

"_You!_

_But you don't really want to go-o"_

We both sang together, having fun and I knew that the smile on Blaine's face was genuine.

___"You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down"__  
><em> 

Blaine looked at me as if he was begging as he sang the next verse. Some of this verse applied to our relationship especially in the past few weeks.

"_We used to be_

_Just like twins, so in sync_

_The same energy_

_Now's a dead battery"_

I noticed that the some of the boys in the room were staring at my brother with their mouths hanging open while other were grinning as they sung along silently.

___"Used to laugh 'bout nothing_

_Now you're plain boring"_

I pretended to look scandalised before I joined in.

"_I should know_

_that you're not gonna change__  
><em> 

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<em>_  
><em> 

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up__  
><em> 

We both knew that our voiced mixed well together but they were both so similar.

"_You!_

_You don't really want to stay, no_

_You!_

_But you don't really want to go-o__  
><em> 

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down"__  
><em> 

I had always insisted that Blaine do the next part. To show off his range. I made a harmony instead.

"_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of a love bi-polar_

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get off this ride"__  
><em> 

We finished the song together but by that time some of the Warblers had to sing the song with us either by adding the harmony or just singing along for fun.

"_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

___'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

___You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up"_

Jeff grabbed me and started dancing with me. He was a really good dancer and I was having so much fun. I looked over at Blaine and he was 'dancing'- more like jumping up and down- with a couple of the other Warblers

"_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down__  
><em> 

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up__  
><em> 

_You!_

_You don't really want to stay, no_

_You!_

_But you don't really want to go-o__  
><em> 

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down"_

When the song had finished everybody started cheering and hi-fiving Blaine.

The boy who had suggested that Blaine auditioned walked up to him and held out his hand. Blaine took it and as they shook hands the boy said, "It's very nice to meet you _Warbler_ Blaine." Everyone cheered again.

Everyone, except for Nick, that is, who was staring enviously at my right hand which, after dancing along to "Hot n' Cold", was intertwined with Jeff's hand.

**I was going to make this a one-shot but I think I'll add another chapter.**

**I am a total Niff shipper. They would be adorable together.**

**The songs featured in this chapter are: 'Keep holding on' by Avril Lavigne and "Hot n' Cold" by Katy Perry. Thanks to **_**ForeverLivebymusic**___**for the song idea.**

**I really should get back to writing "Back To Home"**

**See you guys next time.**


End file.
